Old Burns and New Flames
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: (Sequel to "You Have No Idea What You've Done") It's been months since the events of her broken chip, and everything is once more fine. But when Bree has to sit out on a fire mission, old worries flurries to life again.


**Oh, it feels like it was forever since I wrote anything Lab Rats... Hey guys! :D**

 **This story is written in celebration of two milestones of mine here on fanfiction. 1) the 20th May marked the 2-year-anniversary of my very first story "You Have No Idea What You've Done" (hence why I decided to make a sequel to that story), and 2) today, June 7th, marks the 2-year-anniversary of my one-shots-series "In Your Time of Need" (hence why I decided to post the first part today).**

 **I just wanna take the time to say: THANK YOU! To everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited or followed me or any of my stories! You are awesome!**

 **And I will work on finishing and updating my other stories once my summer break starts! (This week is the last week of school until late August, yay!)**

 **Btw, this story will have three parts... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Part I:**

Bree felt her stomach drop as Mr. Davenport presented the mission. There was a fire out of control. Her chest tightened at the thought – her brothers would be in a burning building, _without her_. She looked down at her foot in frustration. If she hadn't hurt it on that mission last week, she could've come with them. But she knew that neither Mr. Davenport nor her brothers would let her go now.

"So... Big D?" Leo said sweetly, his voice snapping Bree from her gloomy thoughts. He was looking at his stepfather with false innocence, that wasn't really fooling anyone.

"Yes, Leo?" Mr. Davenport answered as he glanced up at him cautiously.

"Since Bree can't go," he started and Bree tried to not flinch at the words. "Maybe-"

"You're staying here." Mr. Davenport interrupted firmly, already knowing where this was going.

"But-" Leo tried to protest, though was once more cut off.

"No buts, you're staying here. End of discussion." Mr. Davenport said before turning towards his other sons. "I'm coming with you."

Chase nodded his head, elbowing Adam to keep him from commenting something -although probably true- unnecessarily about Mr. Davenport's experience, outfit or abilities.

Bree bit her lip as Mr. Davenport went out of the lab to tell Tasha he was going, Leo following him like a tail, pestering him about getting to go too. Her gaze turned towards her brothers, now in their mission suits, already leaving her behind.

"Hey, Chase...!" Bree called out, reaching out towards him and silently cursing her injured foot once more, before she thought about doing it. Her little brother froze, turning back to her as Adam disappeared around the corner. He frowned at her as he walked up to her, though as he come closer she saw he had that look in his eyes. The one that told her he knew just what this was about and it troubled him. She let her gaze drop to her lap, where she was fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Bree?" Chase questioned, his hand taking hers, and probably saving her clothes from complete destruction. She sighed, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room, though didn't dare to look up at her brother as she spoke.

"Do you have to go?"

When no response came, Bree chanced a glance at Chase. He was blinking at her, his eyes slightly widened, and she could tell he was trying hard to come up with an appropriate answer. Whatever he'd expected it hadn't been that question -though Bree hadn't planned on saying it either, it just slipped out. It was ridiculous. She _knew_ they had to go. Of course they had to.

"Bree-"

"No, I know, I know... You don't have I choice. I know." Bree mumbled, looking down again. Though Chase swiftly lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she sighed once more.

"It's just... I'm scared." she admitted and she could see his gaze soften as he sat down beside her.

"Is this about your nightmare again?" he quietly asked, prompting her to nod. But wasn't that sad? _Your nightmare_ , no more explanation necessary. It had been months since that awful night when she thought she'd lost her brothers because of her own stupidity and anger. She should be fine by now. She _was_ fine. Everything had been fine and well once she had gotten her bionics back, but now...

"It feels like I'm living it all over again..." she mumbled defeatedly. There was a fire, her brothers had to go there, Mr. Davenport would come too, and she was not allowed. It was all just too similar.

"Maybe..." Chase said after a long moment of silence. "But you know we'll be fine, right?"

It took Bree longer than it should to nod her head. She did know that her worries were probably over nothing. They were professionals, this was the things they'd trained their whole lives for. Yet she couldn't just be content in what _probably_ would happen, the what-ifs were far too scary. And this was nothing Chase would just normally say, he was a man of sciences, of facts and probability. But Bree needed blind faith right now.

"Hey," Chase said, bumping his shoulder against hers. "Have a little faith in us."

She chuckled lightly and Chase smiled at her.

"Yeah..." she mumbled, but it was shaky and uncertain, causing her brother's smile to drop.

"Isn't it time you finally beat this nightmare?" Chase questioned, but before she could answer Mr. Davenport and Leo came back into the lab. By the sound and looks of it, Leo hadn't stopped complaining.

"Leo!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, clearly on the edge of his patience. "What in end of discussion don't you understand? You're. Staying. Here."

The two bionics laughed at the duo, especially as the man's words seemed to do nothing to actually stop the protests. Chase then extended his hand towards Bree, offering her a com so she could stay in touch with them this time.

"Time to be victorious?" he asked, smiling at her, and she nodded, taking the small piece of technology.

"Yeah," Bree said, before chuckling and adding, "Though you should probably go before Leo drives Mr. Davenport completely insane."

Bree smiled as her brother and father left the lab, though as they disappeared from sight the smile dropped.

 _It will be fine, they'll be fine,_ she thought to herself, but the faith she'd hoped the words would bring never came. In its place were that worry that only seemed to have grown since the mission alert came in.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **Hope you liked this first part! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **I will try and get part 2 up next week! I will officially start my summer break after the exam tomorrow morning! Yay! I do have an essay that's due this Sunday as well, but... Starting on Monday I can write as much as I like! YAY! :D And I will write a lot this summer (to kind of make up for this past year). I might not still update or post a lot during the summer (though I will try), but I am going to write, so if I won't publish it in the summer, it will come in the fall/winter. YAY! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


End file.
